Talk:Paper Person of God Technique
Name Wouldn't this be more like a "chasm of paper" or something? I mean, an ocean wouldn't split open like that, but a fissure in the earth would, to create a chasm. Yatanogarasu 02:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :The name's temporary and will suffice until an official name is given to it by Kishimoto--Cerez365 (talk) 02:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) what about tsunami of the shikagami or sea of the shikigami.It sounds good to me. (from Raffe Ace Uchiha) I put ocean because that's what the non-dialog text on those last two pages called it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Water on the sides If you look closely, you can see the water of the lake around, and that Konan only used her papers to create a chasm in the center, rather than turning the entire body of water to paper. Yatanogarasu 00:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Someone finally noticed her using paper to form a wedge in the lake and, not idioticly turn the ocean into paper. Besides Konan has nowwhere near enough chakra to perform such an enormous jutsu--RinneganLov63 (talk) 01:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::While I doubt the entire thing is paper, you can't definitively say where the paper stops and the water begins. The paper is apparently beneath the water for the entire chapter and the water seen at the end could also have paper underneath it. ~SnapperT ''' 01:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I see what you mean, but it does not seem a very practical move against Madara. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Paper Angel?? Hmmm... just wondering about it, but... why changing the name to something as strange as "Paper Angel Technique" without even discussing it on the Talk Page? I mean, I can't see the "angel" anywhere, and I don't think Deva17 would do a change like that without even discussing it. I mean, has a new chapter been published and the technique has been named there? I'm quite confused...--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 21:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Konan says the name in the new chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, the Japanese name would be Tenkami no Jutsu, right? --Ech0six (talk) 22:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::We should wait for the raw before putting a Japanese name.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure if she's talking about this technique. She says her 'Paper Angel technique' wore off due to using so much chakra, but note that she's no longer turning into paper either. ZeroSD (talk) 22:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it was perfectly clear that the Paper Angel technique (shouldn't that be Kami Tenchi?) was the technique she used to turn herself into paper and fly, like the way she appeared before Jiraiya. She stated that that technique wore off as the paper fell of her. The (Exploding) Paper Abyss on the other hand simply completed.Rayfire (talk) 00:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Some spoilers have translated the jutsu as the Paper Person of God Technique. I don't think its refering to her paper form becaused thats already noted under Dance of the Shikigami.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I saw that translation as being credited to ShounenSuki. Either way, I think that Dance of the Shikigami is simply the turning into and controlling paper, this Paper Angel Technique/Paper Person of God Technique is the overkill exploding tags. It kicks Hanzō's technique in a sensitive place. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Still, there's a distinct lack of, y'know, angel or person ness to this technique. And on the comparison to Hanzō's technique, agreed ^^ ZeroSD (talk) 04:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How often do jutsu names match up with what they actually do? Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, Susan'o, Kamui, and Izanagi all come to mind. These are just names of Japanese deities and aside from sounding cool, don't really do anything to tie the jutsu they're named after together. --Ech0six (talk) 03:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Tsukuyomi → Goddess of the Moon → Moon is often related to illusions in East-Asian myth → Extremely powerful genjustu :Amaterasu → Goddess of the Sun → Sun is made up of extremely hot fire → Extremely powerful Fire Release ninjutsu :Susanoo → God of the Sea and Storms → Powerful warrior and protector in Japanese mythology → Extremely powerful offensive and defensive ninjutsu :Kamui → Power and majesty of the gods → The ability to make things disappear from this world :Izanagi → One of the gods of Creation → The ability to create something out of nothing :I'd say the names match the abilities pretty well, actually. The ''Paper Angel Technique, in my opinion, is not the giant chasm of paper Konan created. I think it refers either to her ability to turn herself (and other things) into paper, or her ability to control that paper. When Konan mentioned her technique was cancelling, her hair ornament and all the other paper flowers started to fall apart. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought that was Dance of the Shikigami? Omnibender - Talk - 00:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Dance is likely her paper creation/control while Angel is specifically the transformation. It is telling that she doesn't say she runs out of bombs, she says she runs out of chakra to sustain Paper Angel. Considering her transformation actually gives her angel wings, I do think that's what she was referring to.ZeroSD (talk) 02:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Remote Exploding Tag I would like in the infobox to note how she exploded all of those tags remotely, but does it count as a parent jutsu? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. All exploding tags, in a way are remote. What would a non-remote exploding tag be, something that blows up in your face? Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) More like just timed explosives.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 23:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :They could have been controlled by her remotely. Sarutobi could do it (admittedly, on a much smaller scale), so I'd say it isn't out of the realm of believability that Konan could too. --Ech0six (talk) 02:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Timed ones have a sort of countdown (i.e. 5 seconds), remote is like sending a signal since you are not sure when they will be in the right place. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The signal to detonate them could be chakra. We know Nagato can do this similarly to control the paths and since Konan seems to have complete control over paper through, I'm assuming, chakra she can control explosive paper just as well. :Pretty reasonable actually. Chakra would be needed to move the paper she can use it to also activate the explosions. I am convinced, anyone else? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I prefer Messenger If it can be translated a messenger, rather than person I think it should be. IMO it makes form a better name. "Telegram from God, six hundred billion explosive tags". =D Arrancar79 (talk) 18:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Bibilical reference I think that this technique is a clear reference to the biblical episode in which Moses divides into two parts the Red Sea with the powers conferred by God. I think that this "information" should be added to the trivia section, given the numerous references and quotes to divine in the manga for Pain and Konan. --JK88 (talk) 20:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Kanji I looked through the whole chapter #509 and #510, but nowhere was this technique named, so we should leave the kanji out of the article, until we get some information from a new databook or so... Or was it named in some special release? Seelentau 愛議 17:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :It is named in chapter #510 if I'm not mistaken. After the explosions stop, Konan has this very tired look and the flower in her hair falls apart. In Mangastream's scanlation, it was called Paper Angel technique. As usual, ShounenSuki checked the raw and got us the literal name of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::She names it in chapter 510, page 7, frame 5. I have to say, though, I still think the "Paper Person of God Technique" is somehow Konan's ability to manipulate paper and not the technique described in this article. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC)